


The Hardest Thing...

by BlackHunter666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Betrayal, IOA Involvement, Life changing injuries, M/M, On the job injuries, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666





	1. Chapter 1

~THEN~  
Radek smiled groggily as he awoke, lifting his head from Ronon's shoulder.  
'Morning luv.' Carson uttered from behind him, pressing light kisses to his neck.  
'Morning Carson, sleep well?' Radek asked, rolling over carefully to smile at his second lover.  
'Aye; and you?' Carson replied, kissing Radek softly.  
'Like a log.' Radek added softly as Ronon groaned behind him, slipping one well defined arm around Radek's waist as he moved.  
'Morning both of you.' he groaned before sitting up and lightly kissing Carson before turning his attention to Radek and repeating the gesture.  
'Shower and breakfast?' Carson asked, stretching comfortably as he sat up.  
'Sounds like a plan.' Ronon rumbled, rising gracefully to his feet. Radek nodded as he rose and padded over into the little kitchenette, switching on the kettle and making a cup of tea for Carson and coffee for himself and Ronon. 

~NOW - RONON'S POV~  
I know people are staring at me as I pace in the waiting room, but this is killing me. Why won't someone tell me what's going on? I'm going quietly insane as I wait for news from someone, anyone. Part of me wants to peer into the OR, to find out for myself what is happening in there but I won't. I'll wait for news from Carson; he'll know just how to say it to make everything seem all right. He always knows how to make things better. I know I should go get cleaned up, but I can't force myself to walk away. His blood is on my hands, my shirt, I can feel it drying on my skin, soaking into my shirt, but still I pace, waiting, hoping and praying.

~THEN~  
Ronon grinned softly at Radek's story of his childhood. This had become a regular event for them, remembering better times and their differing childhoods. There were some places where their lives were similar but others were vastly different. All three of them had siblings, but Ronon was the only one who didn't know where his were.   
'My brothers and I, we used to get into all sorts of mischief. Franz, being oldest, was always the one being blamed because our parents believed I would do no wrong and Gustav was too young to know any better. He did not mind though, for as long as we were together, everything was all right. As we grew, we went our separate ways; Gustav went into medical research and Franz went into masonry. We spent every Saturday night together at a local bar, laughing and remembering old times. They will be worried for me, I have not written them in quite some time, there is so much I wish to tell them but I cannot.' Radek went on, smiling warmly as he remembered his loving and kind brothers. 

~NOW - CARSON'S POV~  
Och, what will I tell Ronon when I get out of here? Focus Carson, one thing at a time! Ronon is a smart man; he'll be fine until ye finish this up. Radek needs ye now, it's all up ta ye. His recovery and possible return to work all rest on yer shoulders. Ye have to do this right and get him back on track. Ye are the only one who can help Radek, he's counting on ye. Don't think about the accident; don't think about what ye saw up there, just think about what ye need to do to get him back to his usual loving self. Oh god, I can't not think about it! I'll never rid myself of tha' image for as long as I shall live. Be strong Radek, we'll ne'er leave ye behind. We'll always be right here beside ye, no matter what happens.

~THEN~  
Ronon tried not to growl when he once again spotted McKay giving Radek what for. One of the Jumpers is playing up and McKay wants it fixed before they get back from their next mission. Radek throws his hands up in disgust as McKay walked away, muttering under his breath about McKay's parentage and several different animals. Ronon chuckled as he slipped into the lab and glanced around quickly. Seeing no one else in the room, he slipped his arms around Radek's waist, nuzzling his neck.  
'Ronon! You gave me a fright. Should you not be heading for the Gateroom?' Radek asked, jumping at the contact.  
'I'm heading there next, had to come say bye though.' Ronon replied with a grin as Radek turned in his arms.  
'Be safe and I will see you when you return. I must get back to work Ronon, Rodney will never let me hear the end of it if I do not get that Jumper fixed before he returns. ' Radek uttered, slicking his lips across Ronon's for a moment before breaking away and gathering the tools he would need.  
'Just be careful, I don't want to hear that you've managed to hurt yourself again. Carson will swing by and get you for lunch.' Ronon replied before turning and walking out. He would need to have another quiet word with McKay later too.

~NOW - RODNEY'S POV~  
Ronon is never going to forgive me for this one. He keeps telling me that I need to back off Zelenka before something goes wrong and now look what I've done. I'm trying to attract as little attention as possible, but he glares at me whenever he can. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen? We've done those sorts of repairs hundreds of times and never had a problem. Why the hell did those damn support struts have to break today? Oh god, he's glaring at me again…he's never going to forgive me for this.

~THEN~  
Sheppard sighed as he stepped through the gate, the rest of the team falling in behind him.  
'What do you know about these people Teyla?' he asked, turning his face skywards for a moment.  
'The Mestarpians are a simple people. They are fair traders and friendly folk but easily frightened by strangers. It took many meetings for them to trust my people.' she replied, smiling as several villagers appeared farther down the track.  
'Got it, you do the talking.' Sheppard added as they set off, Teyla taking the lead.

=~=~=~=~=

Ronon tried to relax as they walked into the village, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had settled over him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the planet they were on or because something had happened on Atlantis. All he knew was that something was wrong or about to go wrong.

~NOW - ELIZABETH'S POV~  
I hope I never hear anything like that again. A loud crashing sound from somewhere above. A panicked voice screaming through the radio for a medical team in the Jumper bay, stating an emergency. Carson's hurried reply that they were on their way. It's all such a jumble in my head as I sit here in my office, waiting for news. I was down in the waiting room for a while but Ronon's pacing was starting to wear on me so I retreated up here to stare numbly at the walls, trying to force myself to forget what I saw. I had gone up there to see what could be done, but I wasn't expecting anything as bad as what I saw. That is something I will never forget; Ronon kneeling beside Radek, clutching one bloody hand desperately between his own as several people worked desperately to release the trapped man. Carson kneeling beside Ronon, doing what he could to ease his pain. I had to run then, before I was sick from the sight and the smell. I still don't know how Ronon knew, he just did.

~THEN~  
Ronon's head jerked towards the gate, an alarm going off in his head.  
'I've got to get back. Something's wrong. Come as soon as you can.' he called as he raced off, thundering along the track. Teyla and Sheppard swapped a look before Teyla turned back to the village chief.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon thundered through the gate just as a loud boom resounded through the area.  
'Radek!' he cried before racing off, arms pumping as he took the stairs three at a time, even as someone else cried for a medical team. 

He skidded through the door and froze, staring at the sight before him. The damaged Jumper was on the floor, the supports bent and broken around it. He hastened towards it, shoving people aside in his rush to find his beloved somewhere in the chaos. Part of him hoped that Radek hadn't been under the ship when it happened but he knew deep down that it wasn't to be. 

Shoving Kavanagh aside, he found Radek, pinned beneath the mighty ship. Radek had obviously tried to escape but he hadn't been fast enough, pinned securely by his left leg and hand.  
'No.' Ronon breathed, dropping to his knees beside Radek and enfolding his large hands around Radek's limp one. Carson raced in a few moments later, his mouth hanging open as he took in the scene, Weir appearing a few seconds later.  
'Oh sweet Jesus, Radek.' Carson uttered, dropping to his knees beside Ronon, one hand instantly going for Radek's free wrist, looking for a pulse.  
'I don't care how ye do it, just get this thing off him without doing any more damage.' he called, looking up at the scientists gathered around, watching on in total shock and horror. They seemed to shake themselves before they dispersed, vanishing from sight as Carson worked. Weir vanished with them, looking slightly green as she jogged away. Ronon paid her no attention as he shifted his position, giving Carson the room to work while still staying close enough to stay in contact with Radek.

=~=~=~=~=

It was slow progress, even after McKay took charge and things went a little faster.  
'How did you know?' he asked quickly as he worked, looking down at Ronon.  
'I don't know, I just did. I got a bad feeling about something when we left this morning but it took a while to figure out where it was coming from.' Ronon replied with a shrug, not looking up. Rodney nodded and got back to work, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands as he did so.

Carson did what he could to stabilise the Czech while the others worked but it was Ronon who noticed something that could have been extremely important.  
'Look, that broken strut is keeping the weight off his hand, it might just slid free if we're careful.' he said, nudging Carson softly. Carson looked up quickly then looked again, the barest hint of a smile on his face.  
'Aye, ye might be right there. Move so I can get in there.' he agreed before they swapped places, Ronon once again taking Radek's hand as Carson very carefully reached under the Jumper and checked they were clear before slowly easing Radek's hand free, careful to avoid injuring him further. Radek whimpered softly, eyes slowly opening.  
'Easy Radek, you'll be fine. Hush, stay still, we've got you. Just breathe for me Radek, keep breathing and don't close your eyes. Everything's going to be fine.' Ronon urged, stroking Radek's cheek tenderly as Carson finally extracted Radek's hand from under the Jumper, placing it lightly on his chest.  
'Hurts.' Radek gasped, squeezing Ronon's hand tightly.  
'I know luv, here, this will help.' Carson replied, giving Radek a dose of morphine before glancing back up at Rodney.  
'We're almost ready over here. When I give you the signal, move him as fast as you can, I have no idea how long we'll be able to hold this for.' Rodney called, securing several cables to the ship and passing them through a series of pulleys.   
'Radek, this will hurt, but there's nothing for it. Do you trust me?' Ronon asked softly, brushing the hair from Radek's forehead.  
'Ano, please, help me.' Radek replied, his voice but a whisper.  
'I will love, just stay with me. We're right here and won't leave your side. Stay with me now.' Ronon agreed, smiling warmly as he tried to soothe Radek.  
'We're ready over here. On three, we'll start to lift. 1...2...3!' Rodney called and slowly, inch by inch, the Jumper lifted, rolling away from Radek. Ronon moved into a crouch above Radek's head, taking a firm grasp on his jacket.  
'This will hurt love, but you can handle it. Carson, there's nothing for it so be ready.' he added before tensing, watching the gap between the Jumper and the floor. The very moment it was high enough, Ronon moved backwards, dragging Radek steadily away from the Jumper before laying him back down a short distance away. Radek screamed with every movement before he mercifully passed out, head lolling against Ronon's arm.  
'Set it down Rodney, he's clear.' Carson called as his team descended on the injured man, working fast. Ronon stepped back as the Jumper rocked back onto the floor with a second dull boom. He slid to the floor nearby, back pressed against one of the walls. His hands were shaking slightly as he watched Carson work through the curtain of his dreadlocks, wishing there was something more he could do.

=~=~=~=~=

No one said a word in the waiting room, lost in their own thoughts. Rodney cringed every time Ronon turned his cold gaze towards the shorter man, hands twitching beside him as he walked. Teyla watched him for a moment more before rising and walking out, saying that she would return later.   
'Would you sit down, you're driving me nuts.' Sheppard called, looking up from his hands again. Ronon glared at him and went back to pacing, shaking his head sadly.  
'I know this may sound hollow, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard to get that Jumper fixed.' McKay added, looking up from his lap.   
'As much as I would love to blame you for this, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that those struts were going to collapse like they did. It was bad luck, pure and simple.' Ronon replied gruffly, turning away from Rodney. 

=~=~=~=~=

Ronon lost count of how many times he paced the room by the time Carson walked in and slumped in the nearest chair. Ronon was beside him in an instant, slipping one arm around the Scot's shoulders, drawing him close.  
'Well?' Rodney asked, looking up from the floor between his boots.  
'There's no guarantee just yet. We've done all we can, it's up ta him now. We had ta amputate above the knee, there was no way ta repair the damage. In a way he was lucky, his hand is intact with only a couple of minor injuries. Whatever happens now, I'm no' letting anyone take him away from here.' Carson reported, leaning into Ronon's warm and comforting embrace.  
'Can we see him?' Sheppard asked quietly, knowing he would have to go tell Elizabeth that Radek was out of surgery, Carson didn't look up to that just yet.  
'Nay, no' right now. He's still unconscious. I'll let ye know when he's well enough for visitors.' Carson replied with a shake of the head.  
'Okay. I'll go tell Elizabeth he's out of surgery, you look like you could use a rest.' Rodney volunteered before rising and walking out, hands in his pockets. Sheppard rose too, resting his hand on Carson's shoulder for a moment before walking off.  
'He'll be all right Carson, he's a fighter.' Ronon uttered, lightly pressing his lips to Carson's temple.  
'Aye, tha' he is. I meant what I said; no one is going ta take him away from here, he needs us just like we need him.' Carson replied softly, eyes drifting closed.  
'Anyone who tries is going to have one hell of a fight on their hands. Come on, let's get you tucked into bed for a while, you've earned it.' Ronon agreed, rising and pulling Carson to his feet.  
'Nay, I'm staying with Radek. We're the exception, no' the rule Ronon. He needs us now and I can see that you need ta reassure yourself that he'll be fine. Come on, just a few minutes.' Carson replied as he took Ronon's hand and led him away.

Ronon didn't know what to think when he approached Radek's bed. He had seen Radek at some of his lowest moments, but nothing could prepare Ronon for the sight before him. Very tenderly, he pressed his lips to Radek's forehead.  
'Be strong dearest Radek. You can survive this. Don't give up.' he whispered, running his fingers gently through soft, wild hair, a single tear tracing down his cheek. Carson smiled softly as he slid in beside Ronon, tangling his fingers in Radek's and squeezing lightly.  
'We'll be right here when ye awake luv.' he added, looking up at Ronon sadly.


	3. Three Days Later

Radek groaned as he started coming around. Someone was snoring nearby and a strong hand was wrapped around his. His left hand ached a little as did his leg. Something else was wrong but he couldn't quite work out what. He remembered a little of the accident and shuddered slightly when it all hit him at once.

Ronon was awake in seconds, a warm smile playing across his face.  
'Carson, he's awake.' he called softly before rising, kissing Radek's forehead softly.  
'What happened?' Radek asked weakly, struggling to sit up.  
'Calm down and we'll tell you everything. Please Radek; stop before you tear your stitches.' Ronon urged, taking Radek's shoulders lightly in his hands. Carson hustled into the room moments later, relief clearly evident on his face.  
'Ye gave us a mighty fright luv. How do ye feel?' he asked, wrapping his hand around Radek's wrist, finger immediately falling on the pulse point.  
'What happened? I remember pain and you both being there. Tell me, what happened!' Radek repeated, still shaking slightly in Ronon's grasp.  
'Ye were trapped under a Jumper. The support sturts gave way and ye were caught under it. We got ye out as fast as we could but there was nothing we could do ta save yer leg luv. I'm sorry, I tried everything, but it was hopeless.' Carson explicated softly, not meeting Radek's gaze.  
'My leg?! No, I refuse to believe this. No, this can't be happening…no, I won't.' Radek replied, his voice dropping to a whisper with the last denial.  
'Radek, we're not lying to you. Carson and his team were in there with you for hours, trying everything they could to save your leg but there was nothing they could do. Carson did not do this lightly, it's been tearing him up inside.' Ronon added, cupping Radek's cheek lightly. Radek blinked at them in shock; still not sure he wanted to believe what they were saying.  
'Here, have a look.' Carson added, pressing Radek's glasses into his hand. Slowly, Radek slid them on and looked down, the realisation hitting him like a ten-ton truck.  
'No…this can't be happening. No, I'll wake up any minute and this will all be just a bad dream.' Radek uttered, staring at the place his leg used to be. What was he going to do now? Surely this would be the end of his career here in Atlantis. This was it, he was going home, and separated from the two men he loved more than anyone else in the universe.  
'It'll be okay Radek, we'll always be right here beside you.' Ronon added, squeezing Radek's shoulder gently. Radek looked up at him and shook his head.  
'No, it will not be okay Ronon. I'll be returned to earth for sure, never to be with you both again. This is it; I'm going home, a broken man.' Radek replied, tears starting to slip down his cheeks.  
'Nay, that's ne'er going ta happen Radek. We won't let anyone take ye away from here. This is yer home, with us. This is where ye belong and no one is going to take ye away.' Carson pushed, moving his hand into Radek's and squeezing lightly.  
'What possible reason would there be for me to be allowed to stay? The IOA will not permit a handicapped man to stay here.' Radek retorted; looking away as the tears fell freely.  
'I don't care what they want Radek, the best thing for ye is ta stay here, with us. You don't go out into the field verra often and when ye do, there's always someone else around. Ye can manage this, if ye put yer mind to it.' Carson continued, his free hand stroking Radek's arm lightly.  
'We'll be right there to catch you if you fall and nothing is ever going to change that.' Ronon added, brushing away Radek's tears tenderly.


	4. Two Months Later

Radek still hadn't fully accepted what had happened, but he refused to give up. It was going to take a lot of work but he wasn't worried. He could do this, had to do this if he wanted to stay. Every day brought new challenges but he kept going, determined to never give in, no matter what the cost might be. As long as Ronon and Carson were with him, he would face every day with hope and patience. Things would have to change but that was okay, he was ready for that. 

Ronon and Carson spent much of their free time with him, talking and sharing stories much as they always had. Carson was waiting for Radek to reach that point where it would be safe to release him, as long as someone was always with him. He didn't think that would be a problem, Ronon rarely left his side anyway and Carson almost never left the city.

=~=~=~=~=

Ronon and Radek were just talking about Ronon's schooling when Carson walked in, a huge smile on his face.  
'Are ye ready Radek?' he interrupted, glancing back towards the door quickly as one of the nurses walked past.  
'Ready for what?' Radek asked, looking up from several sheets of paper in his lap.  
'Ready ta get out of here. There's no point ta keeping ye cooped up in here any longer, ye might as well get back ta work until I've finished yer prosthesis. As long as someone is with ye at all times, I'm happy ta release ye for duty.' Carson replied as one of the nurses walked in with a wheelchair and a pair of crutches.  
'You really mean that? I can go?' Radek asked, staring at Carson in shock.  
'Aye, you can go. I can see yer going stir crazy in here, so ye might as well do something productive while yer waiting for me ta finish yer leg. I'll even give ye a choice on how ye want ta leave.' Carson replied with a grin, taking the crutches in one hand before dismissing the nurse. Radek's eyes lit up as he set the papers on the table and grinned broadly.  
'Give me the crutches; they'll be easier to manage. There are too many stairs around the city.' he said, shuffling around a little. Ronon grinned as he helped Radek settle on the side of his bed and Carson quickly adjusted them for his height and handed them over.

Radek was a little shaky as he rocked up onto them, smiling softly.  
'See, we told you that everything would be just fine. I brought you a change of clothes too, figured you wouldn't want to parade through the city in that.' Ronon remarked, grabbing his bag and setting the contents on the bed beside Radek.  
'Thank you Ronon, that was very thoughtful of you.' Radek replied as he settled back on the bed and awkwardly dressed, but Ronon and Carson were right there to give him a hand when he needed it. 

As soon as he was dressed and had laced up his boot he rocked back onto his crutches and stood, wobbling slightly as he adjusted his footing.  
'Ready?' Ronon asked, gathering up the papers and tucking them into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.  
'Oh yes, more than ready.' Radek replied, taking his first tentative steps towards the door.  
'Off ye go then but be careful. Ronon already has everything ye need and a list of the times ye'll need ta report back here. Just remember, don't push yerself.' Carson added quickly. Radek nodded as he moved towards him, balancing carefully before slipping one arm around Carson's neck and drawing him close.  
'You worry too much Carson. With Ronon beside me, I'll be fine.' he added softly before pressing his lips to Carson's. Carson returned the kiss with a happy sigh, cupping Radek's face gently between his palms.  
'Come on Radek, you said you wanted to get a start on this as soon as you could.' Ronon broke in as they separated.  
'Yes, of course. There is much to be done.' Radek agreed before turning and striding away, totally confident in his abilities.  
'I'll keep an eye on him, don't panic.' Ronon uttered before kissing Carson quickly and slipping off after Radek, grinning softly. Carson just shook his head as they left before vanishing back into his office.

=~=~=~=~=

McKay smiled in relief when Radek made his way into the lab, Ronon right behind him.  
'Nice to have you back Radek.' he called, looking up from his laptop.  
'Thank you Rodney, it is good to be back at work.' Radek replied as he settled at his desk, Ronon dragging up a chair and settling next to him. Rodney was mildly curious as Ronon pulled out several sheets of paper and lay them on the table. 

Radek was soon buried in the task, muttering to himself as he worked; calculations and diagrams filling the pages. Ronon would add comments every now and then, some Radek accepted but others would start a sedate discussion of the pros and cons of different things. Rodney found his interest sparked and rose, moving over to stand on the other side of the desk.  
'What do you think Rodney?' Radek asked, shoving one page towards the Canadian. Rodney picked it up and looked at the rough diagram, reading the notations carefully.  
'It looks sound to me. The proof will be in the construction. Speaking of which, what are you planning on building this out of?' Rodney replied, setting the page down on the table and returning his attention to Radek.  
'Ronon believes that we can use parts of the Wraith dart in lab 4 to form the basic structure and I believe the rest of the parts will be easy to find here. Anything we can not find or make; will have to be brought in from earth.' Radek explained, scribbling notes on a second pad beside him.  
'That could work, but isn't Carson making one too?' Rodney added with a shrug.  
'Yeah, but his is designed for the city and flat, stable terrain. This one will be stronger and more suitable for off world trips where things aren't quite as stable and solid. This one will be good for soft sand, wet moss and all sorts of other terrain.' Ronon replied with a slight grin.  
'If everything goes to plan, it will also be waterproof which can be of help too. We never know quite what to expect here.' Radek added, looking up from his notes.  
'That's a good point. I'll leave you to it.' Rodney agreed before walking off, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

=~=~=~=~=

Ronon kept one eye on his borrowed time keeper, struggling to get used to the idea but he managed.  
'Radek, time for your meds.' he called softly, walking over to where Radek was seated beside the dart, a cutting torch in one hand. Radek looked up and nodded before switching off the torch and lifting the welding visor.  
'Thank you Ronon. Are you getting bored?' Radek asked, taking the bottle of water and his tablets.  
'No, it's fine. If you cut through here, this section will come away much easier.' he replied, crouching beside Radek and drawing a line on the hull of the ship with a bit of charcoal. Radek nodded as he swallowed his pills and picked up the cutting torch again.   
'Here, why don't you have a go, I need a break.' he offered, taking off the helmet. Ronon grinned as he took the torch and helmet, letting Radek show him how to operate the equipment.  
'Okay, I think I got it. Watch your eyes.' Ronon replied before dropping the helmet visor into place and getting to work, carefully carving through the metal. Radek grabbed a second set of welding goggles from his bag on the floor and watched on, slightly amazed that Ronon knew the exact places to cut to remove the panel they needed for the work.


	5. Six Weeks Later

Radek smiled proudly as he secured the last plating section to the leg and sat back to look at it. It was one of the most amazing things he had created and now all that was needed was to test it for stability and strength. No one would ever call this thing pretty, with its garish Wraith metal structure and wide, flat foot plate but it was serviceable and had been tuned to almost the exact same strength as his right leg.  
'Shall we try it?' he asked, tightening the last screw a little more.  
'Whenever you're ready.' Ronon replied, lifting the device down and setting it on the floor. Radek's hands shook just slightly as he rolled up the leg of his pants and slipped his stump into the socket, securing the straps into position. Ronon stood and took Radek's arms, gripping his elbows as the shorter man slid off the stool and onto his feet.  
'Nice and slow, no one knows how this is going to work just yet.' Ronon uttered as Radek took a tentative step, leading with the right.   
'Whoa…no, this is not right.' Radek added as Ronon caught him and set him back on the stool.  
'Try reducing the weight and size of the foot plate.' Rodney suggested from across the lab, looking up from his laptop again. Radek nodded as he removed the leg and set it back on the table, getting back to work again. Ronon took the foot plate and vanished, winking at Radek as he left.

He returned some time later with several smaller, thinner pieces of metal, ready for a trial run. Radek picked one piece up and looked it over, a tiny smile creeping across his face.  
'This is much lighter, what did you do to it?' he asked, turning his attention to Ronon.  
'Dr Esposito suggested we try using this metal for the whole construction, she said that it is fairly common on earth.' Ronon replied with a shrug. Radek nodded as he removed the Wraith plates from the leg and fitted the new ones to it. It had a much sleeker look now, all shiny silver and neat curves.  
'Let's see how this one works.' he uttered, setting it on the floor and securing it to his stump again. Ronon took his arms and slowly Radek rose, settling on the redesigned leg before stepping off, leading with the left this time. Progress was slow, but he was on his feet and walking again.  
'Hey, you've got it. Nice work Radek.' Rodney added, smiling as he rose and walked over to them.  
'I do not suppose that Dr Esposito told you what metal this is.' Radek enquired, taking another couple steps.  
'Yeah, she called it a titanium alloy. I didn't ask for details, I probably wouldn't understand anyway.' Ronon replied, releasing one of Radek's hands. Very slowly and carefully, Radek let go completely and walked, a little unstable but he was doing it.  
'Whoops.' he cried as he tripped but Ronon was right there, strong arms enfolding the smaller man and holding him close.  
'Baby steps Radek, you'll get there. There's no rush now.' Ronon uttered, guiding Radek back to the stool.  
'Yes, you are quite right Ronon. We must show Carson though; he'll want to see this.' Radek agreed; chest puffed out with pride.  
'That's a good idea. Come on, one step at a time.' Ronon replied, taking the crutches in one hand and Radek's arm in the other. Radek slid off the stool again and slowly walked for the door, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

Carson was bent over his own creation when they walked in, just putting the finishing touches on it. His had a more realistic look to it, but wasn't really designed to stand up to the rigours of off world travel and harsh terrain. On a whim, he had asked Major Lorne to paint a series of interlocking hearts around the ankle.   
'Hey Carson, we've got something to show you.' Ronon called from the door, having left Radek on one of the beds, his leg hidden under Ronon's jacket.  
'Oh, of course Ronon, I'm just about finished here.' Carson replied, sitting back from his task. Ronon grinned as he walked in and stood behind Carson, resting his hands on the Scot's shoulders.  
'It looks beautiful. What's with this though?' Ronon asked, one hand reaching out to lightly trace over the hearts.  
'I remember Radek saying something about wanting ta get a tattoo so I gave him the next best thing. It willna wash off or fade.' Carson replied before picking the creation up and following Ronon over to where Radek was waiting.

Radek beamed as Carson presented the second leg to him and almost instantly slid into it, rising to his feet and taking a few tentative steps, Ronon right beside him the whole time.  
'It is beautiful Carson and I do really like this.' Radek said as he returned to the bed, one finger tracing over the hearts.  
'I'm glad ye like it. Ronon said ye had something ta show me.' Carson replied, blushing just slightly.  
'Yes, we do. This leg is clearly not designed for off world missions or even going over to the mainland to do surveys and the like. Over the past six weeks, Ronon and I have been working to create a leg that is suitable for these applications. It does not have the beauty of yours, but I do not plan on using it much.' Radek explained as Ronon set the jacket wrapped item on Radek's lap.  
'You built your own? By all means, let me see.' Carson added; eyes wide as Radek unwrapped the second prosthetic and held it out. Carson took it carefully and looked it over, smiling softly.  
'What do you think?' Ronon asked, watching Carson closely.  
'It is magnificent. Have you tried it yet?' Carson asked, handing it back.  
'Oh yes, all the way from the lab to here. It will take some getting used to but I am already much improved.' Radek replied, strapping it on and taking Carson's arm, easing to his feet.  
'Baby steps Radek, don't push it too hard.' Ronon reminded him gently as Radek walked off, smiling softly. Carson was positively beaming as they walked and even Ronon was proud of how well Radek had adapted to everything life had thrown at him in the last three and a half months. They took a few slow turns around the infirmary before returning to the bed.  
'This does still need more work, but for a first attempt, it is not bad.' Radek commented, switching back to the more realistic leg and setting the more durable one on the bed beside him.  
'For first attempts, both are verra good. We must do all we can ta prove ta the IOA that you deserve to stay here. This is just the first step. Ye need ta prove tha' this is no' going ta stop ye from doing ye job.' Carson agreed; smiling proudly at all they had achieved.  
'There are still a few minor things that I need to work around. These will make it much easier. The IOA will have a hard time proving that I can no longer do my duties.' Radek added with a smile, looking down at his new leg with pride and a certain fondness.


	6. Six Months Later

Richard Woolsey had no idea what to expect when he was deposited by the Daedalus into the Gateroom. He had received a report of a serious injury to one of the members of the expedition but there was no mention of any specifics as to who it was. That was what he was here to find out and to escort whoever it was home.  
'Hello Mr Woolsey, how was your trip?' Dr Weir asked, leaning casually on the walkway outside her office. He smiled in reply before walking up to her office, ignoring everyone else in the control room as he passed.

She smiled softly as he took a seat at her desk and opened his briefcase.  
'It has come to the attention of the IOA that a member of your expedition has suffered a serious injury. Who was injured and why have they not been sent home already?' he asked, getting right to the heart of things like always.  
'Ah yes, that incident. The IOA was not informed of exactly who was injured because they have showed no loss of abilities, despite what happened. He is still working hard and has made several advancements since his accident. We believed that it would be too great a loss if he was removed from the staff list of Atlantis.' Weir replied, leaning back in her chair.  
'That is not your decision Dr Weir. I am formally requesting that you tell me who it is so that we may take steps to correct your oversight.' Woolsey added, watching her closely.  
'I'll make you a deal; if you can find who it is without asking any pointed questions or reverting to underhanded ways of gathering information, you may take him back to earth with you. Do not expect anyone to be clamouring to help you in your search, everyone here wishes for him to stay right where he is.' Weir replied, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.  
'Dr Weir, you might wish to come and see this.' Radek interrupted, pausing in the door.  
'Of course Dr Zelenka. What have you found?' she replied, rising and following him from the room. Woolsey stared after her, not quite sure she was serious.

Radek tapped at the screen for the long range scanners, his lips a tight line.  
'Sensors have picked up two hive ships heading this way. We estimate that they will reach Atlantis in two weeks.' he reported, glancing back over towards Woolsey.  
'Good work Radek. Oh, Mr Woolsey is looking for the man who was seriously injured nine and a half months ago.' Weir replied, winking at Radek quickly.  
'Of course he is. I wish him good luck in finding him; you would not know the accident had happened to look at him now.' Radek replied with a slight nod before walking off, vanishing from sight easily. 

He headed straight for the infirmary, wandering over to where Carson was hunched at his desk.  
'Mr Woolsey is here looking for me. You know what to do.' he whispered, kissing Carson's temple quickly. Carson nodded and turned to his laptop, typing fast.  
'It's done. He'll no' find ye through me.' Carson replied with a wink, squeezing Radek's hand lightly.  
'Good, Dr Weir has said that he is not to ask any pointed questions in his search. If he is successful, I will have no choice but to leave.' Radek added before walking off, the rest of the plan ready to fall into place at a word.

=~=~=~=~=

Ronon looked up from his lunch and grinned as Radek and Carson walked in.  
'There you are, I came looking for you, but you weren't in any of your usual haunts.' he remarked as they joined him at the table.  
'Sorry about that Ronon, we have been terribly busy. Mr Woolsey is here, looking for our unfortunate accident victim.' Radek offered, tracing Ronon's calf with his right foot.  
'Yeah, he's already spoken to me. Told him the truth, I was off world, didn't get back till late that afternoon. Could see he really wanted to come straight out and ask for a name.' Ronon replied with a shrug, spying Woolsey walk into the mess hall.  
'Aye, he came ta see me earlier, tried ta make me open my records ta him. He didna like it when I refused, telling him it was a breech of doctor-patient confidentiality.' Carson added, chuckling softly at the irritated expression on Woolsey's face.  
'Think Woolsey will ever find him?' Ronon asked, chewing thoughtfully.  
'Nay, it's verra unlikely. No one wants to see him leave; he's such an integral part of the team here. No one will give him up to Woolsey.' Carson replied, one hand resting lightly on Radek's thigh under the table. Radek smiled softly, tracing his fingertips lightly over Carson's hand before going back to his meal. 

=~=~=~=~=

Radek smiled as he returned to his shared quarters, relieved to have survived the first day of this new and risky challenge. Ronon was already in bed, lifting his head sleepily when the door opened.  
'It is only me Ronon, go back to sleep.' Radek coaxed as he stepped inside. Ronon nodded blearily, lying back down again.  
'Come to bed Radek, it has been a trying day.' he uttered, rolling onto his back.  
'Indeed it has Ronon. I think we did very well though.' Radek replied, sitting on the side of the bed and rolling up the leg of his pants. He sighed in relief as he removed his leg before tucking it safely into a special box Ronon had built for him. It was totally inconspicuous, dark stained timber and a few small carvings on it. Inside were two neatly formed indentations, each one specifically shaped to fit the legs. Radek smiled as he shoved the box back under the bed and snuggled up beside Ronon.  
'Good night Radek, sleep well.' Ronon whispered, pressing his lips to Radek's forehead tenderly.  
'Good night Ronon, I love you.' Radek replied as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep moments later.

Carson yawned as he keyed the door a few hours later and stumbled into the room. Ronon lifted one hand in greeting as he walked over and perched comfortably on the side of the bed.  
'Sleep luvs, everything's fine.' he uttered as he undressed.  
'Rest Carson, you need it.' Ronon muttered, drawing the Scot to him. Carson nodded slowly as he curled up against Ronon, one hand drifting across to rest lightly on Radek's waist.   
'Tha gradh agam ort.' Carson whispered before sleep claimed him, a tiny smile on his face.

=~=~=~=~=

Dr Weir barely managed to keep the look of surprise off her face when Woolsey marched triumphantly into her office early the next morning.  
'Without asking a single pointed question or reverting to underhanded ways of gathering information, I know who you are trying to protect.' he crowed, taking a seat. Weir could only stare dumbly at him, unable to believe that someone had turned their back on Radek.  
'Who?' she asked quietly, leaning forward slightly.  
'A reliable source within the city has informed me that it is Dr Radek Zelenka who was trapped beneath a Jumper. Dr Beckett amputated his left leg above the knee in order to save his life. Dr Zelenka spent several weeks building himself a new leg so he could continue to work here and you turned a blind eye to his actions. I'm sorry Dr Weir, but Dr Zelenka's time in Atlantis is up.' Woolsey replied, a little too smugly. Elizabeth shook her head sadly as she rose and walked around her desk.  
'Very well, I will go and find him to give him the sad news.' she added before walking off.

Radek and Rodney were arguing in front of one of the whiteboards when she walked in.  
'Dr Zelenka, a word if I may.' she called softly, trying to keep her voice light. Radek turned to her slowly, face falling when he saw her expression.  
'It's over, isn't it?' he asked simply, shoulders slumped.  
'I'm sorry Radek but someone told him. Mr Woolsey won't reveal his source, he just said it was someone within the city.' she replied softly. Radek whirled to face Rodney, ready to start in on him when he spotted Kavanagh in the corner, eyes full of glee.  
'It was you. You…Je mizera! Drzostvada! Bezcenný!' Radek went on, stalking menacingly towards the taller man.  
'How could you!?' Weir demanded, following Radek across the room.  
'I will not stand idly by and watch you blindly ignore the rules put down before we even stepped through the gate for the very first time. Those rules were put down to protect us and this city, not for you to ignore and break as you please.' Kavanagh replied, rising to his feet. Radek snarled, stepping right up to the irritating man, his temper at breaking point. He threw a solid right hook, slamming his fist hard into Kavanagh's face, snapping his head back and dropping him to the floor.  
'Wow.' Rodney breathed, staring wide eyed at the seriously annoyed Czech.  
'Radek, go find Ronon and Carson, tell them what has happened. I will deal with Kavanagh.' Weir added, turning to him. Radek nodded slowly before walking off, head down.

He went to Carson first, slumping into his office. Carson looked up from his work and instantly leapt to his feet, enfolding the Czech in his arms.  
'What happened luv?' he asked softly, running his fingers through Radek's hair.  
Someone told Woolsey I was the one he was looking for.' Radek replied weakly, clutching Carson as tight as he could.  
'What? Who? Nay, that doesn’t matter now. Hush now luv, he's no' taking ye anywhere. Ronon and I promised ye tha' we'd make sure ye stayed here with us and tha''s exactly what we're gonna do.' Carson added, pulling back from Radek so he could look into his eyes.  
'It is too late Carson, he knows and that means I must go.' Radek argued, tears slipping silently down his face.  
'Nay, it willna happen Radek. We all stay or we all go. We willna be separated, no matter what anyone else wants. Come on, we'd best go find Ronon.' Carson replied, kissing Radek tenderly before guiding him from his office, one arm wrapped protectively around Radek's waist.

They found Ronon sparing with Teyla in one of the training rooms.  
'Teyla, could we have a word with Ronon please?' Carson asked, pausing in the door. She smiled softly as she lowered her fighting sticks, turning to them.  
'Of course, we were just about finished anyway.' she replied before padding over to gather her things and walking away.

Ronon caught the devastated look on Radek's face and ran to him, pulling him close.  
'What is it?' he asked softly as Carson closed and locked the door.  
'I have been found out. Mr Woolsey knows that I am the one he's looking for.' Radek replied, burying his face in Ronon's chest.  
'Someone told him. I don't know who though.' Carson added softly. Ronon nodded slowly as he guided Radek to the bench against the wall and sat down, drawing the smaller man to him.  
'Who told him Radek? You can tell us. We're not going to let Woolsey take you anywhere, I promise.' Ronon asked, stroking Radek's hair tenderly.  
'It was Kavanagh, he told on me to get back at Dr Weir for all the times she has done things he didn't agree with. This was the last straw for him.' Radek replied before breaking down totally, great heaving sobs wracking his slim form. Ronon nodded slowly as he rocked Radek, whispering soothing words in his ear.  
'What are we gonna do now?' Carson asked, sliding closer and running his hand down Radek's back.  
'We let Woolsey know just how little hope he's got of taking Radek from us. I don't care what it takes, no one is taking him from us.' Ronon replied, looking over at Carson with a soft sigh.  
'It will not make a difference. Mr Woolsey will stop at nothing to remove me. If we fight, Dr Weir could lose her job as well.' Radek broke in, not looking up at them.  
'She knew tha' before Woolsey even arrived. Ye're not going back ta earth Radek, ye belong here with us. This shouldnae make any difference ta anyone.' Carson uttered, pressing a light kiss to Radek's temple.  
'Surely if enough people back you up, Woolsey will have to bow to the pressure. He can't go against what every other person in the city wants, can he?' Ronon asked, taking a light hold on Radek's chin and forcing him to look up.  
'There's no guarantee that anyone here can make a difference, but we have to try. Come on Radek, don't give up yet. Earth is no' getting ye back without one 'ell of a fight.' Carson replied, smiling softly. Radek smiled slightly through his tears, a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes. Ronon returned the smile as he kissed Radek tenderly, cupping his face between his palms. Tender but possessive, this kiss was a promise, a promise that Radek would never be alone. A promise that he would never be forced to leave Atlantis unless his lovers were right there beside him.

Carson drew him in for an equally toe curling kiss as soon as Ronon broke away, adding his own silent promise to the mix. Radek couldn't help but smile against soft lips and relax into warm hands, on his back and sides.  
'Never to be separated.' Ronon whispered as they broke apart.  
'No matter the price.' Carson added, rising to his feet. Radek beamed as he stood, and taking a firm grasp of their hands, walked from the room.

=~=~=~=~=

Mr Woolsey was still in Weir's office when they walked in, fingers still entwined.  
'We hear that you want to take Radek away.' Ronon started, glowering at the man.  
'My own wishes have nothing to do with this. I am simply following the policy set down before this mission was Okayed.' Woolsey replied, rising to his feet.  
'Well, we're here ta tell ye that ye canna have him. He's staying right here where he belongs, with us.' Carson added, his free hand forming a loose fist beside his thigh.   
'I'm sorry Dr Beckett, but I am under orders to escort Dr Zelenka back to earth. You know as well as I do that an injury of this magnitude is enough to warrant a return to earth, he should have been returned months ago but you refused so now I am here to see that he goes back.' Woolsey went on, arms crossed.  
'Are you even sure that he is the one you want. Could it be that Kavanagh just wants to get rid of Radek for personal reasons?' Rodney asked, slipping into Weir's office as well.  
'You take his word above everyone else's without even stopping the think that I may not be the person you are really looking for.' Radek added; eyes hard as he glared at the balding man.  
'Are you the person I am looking for?' Woolsey asked, rising to the bait.  
'That was a pointed question Mr Woolsey. Looks like the deal is off.' Weir crowed, smiling slightly.  
'What? No, it is not.' he replied, turning to her. Radek, Carson and Ronon swapped a private smile, relieved that Woolsey had fallen right into the trap.  
'You couldn't have asked a more pointed question. If Radek were the one you seek, he would have had no choice but to reveal his identity.' Rodney added smugly.  
'He's right Mr Woolsey, there would have been no way he could have avoided giving away his identity if Radek was the right man.' Weir agreed, relaxing a little more.  
'If you will excuse us, there is much work to be done.' Radek broke in before walking away, Carson and Ronon falling in behind him.  
'Yeah, I dread to think what those idiots have done during my absence.' Rodney agreed before walking away too. Woolsey turned his attention back to Dr Weir, taking a seat quickly.  
'Are you going to tell me who it is or not?' he asked politely, watching her closely.  
'No Mr Woolsey, I am not going to tell you who it was. The injuries he received that day in no way affect his ability to work here but they would cause problems back on earth. There would be no easy way to explain away his injuries or the construction of his prosthetic. This is the best place for him to be.' Weir replied with a tiny smile.

=~=~=~=~=

Kavanagh paced in the brig, wondering when someone was going to let him out. This was beyond a joke, imprisoned for speaking out against Weir's bad judgement calls. Hopefully everything would go back to normal once Radek was gone and he could step up and take his place in the labs.

His back was to the door when it opened and Radek, Ronon and Carson walked in.  
'You really stepped in it this time lad.' Carson called, shutting down the force fields as the outer door slid closed.  
'I don't think so Dr Beckett, I did the right thing, unlike the rest of you.' he replied, whirling to face them.  
'By getting rid of a kind man like Radek? Seems like a pretty nasty thing to do, take away the only thing that made a man happy.' Ronon added, blocking Kavanagh's view of Radek.  
'Hey, I don't make the rules, I just follow them.' Kavanagh snapped, glaring at the men.  
'And now you pay for your betrayal.' Radek growled, stepping purposefully into view. Kavanagh looked stunned as Carson opened the door and the three men stepped in, surrounding Kavanagh quickly.  
'The last time I squared off against you, you fainted and I held back. This time I won't.' Ronon stated dangerously before they advanced as one, each man's eyes flashing with hatred and anger.

There was nothing Kavanagh could do to hold them off as they descended on him like wild dogs. They had but one thought on their minds; defend Radek's honour and place within the city. Normally peaceful Carson had been taking lessons from Ronon, and now had a devastating right hand which he used to his advantage every chance he got. They were careful not to leave bruises anywhere that they would be seen easily, but they still gave him enough to remember this lesson for a long time to come. Radek hadn't been happy with his first hit and took a chance here to improve on it, leaving Kavanagh with a shiner that would take quite some time to go down. 

When they left, Kavanagh was on the floor, out cold. Carson had taken a moment to check that he was alright but had left it at that, smiling softly as they walked away, feeling somewhat better about what they had done.  
'Feel better now?' Ronon asked as the door closed behind them, leaving Kavanagh to consider his future, whenever he came around.  
'A little, but I still do not know if I will be allowed to stay.' Radek replied, squeezing Ronon's hand lightly.  
'No one else would hand you over ta the IOA, luv. People here adore ye; ye're smart, kind, fun loving and easy ta get along with. Kavanagh was just jealous of all the friends ye have here tha' he doesn't have. Dinna give it another thought.' Carson added with a warm smile. Radek returned the smile as they walked away, relaxed and contented that he was safe for a while longer.


End file.
